


Home

by Golbii (orphan_account)



Category: DC Comics
Genre: F/M, Jonathan isn’t super happy at first, M/M, Teen Titans - Freeform, dc, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16424201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Golbii
Summary: “I’m not like any of you...”-Jonathan Kent never understood the purpose of being sent away from his family. If he did, he’d be happier about this.Though his opinion on his new home changes, when a Boy wonder drops in.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> yall im feeling gay and i decided to write this.
> 
> no one will probably read this but it’s just for fun. it’s 1:34 am and my kitten wont leave me alone so let’s see where this goes :)
> 
> *  
> "Get busy living or get busy dying."
> 
> -StephenKing  
> *

“Did you see it, dad?” Jonathan laughed, swingigng his fist in the air as he sat at the dinner table, water from the center piece dripping onto the shaking table, “I was all like, Boom, wah, pow! Then he flew into the concrete bit and-“

”Jonathan, not at the table,” Lois warned the boy, who gave a sheepish grin and sat down and continued to shovel mashed potatoes in his mouth.  
”So, Clark. How was work today?”  
”It was fine, Lois. Not very eventful, Bruce gave me a call though, something about...”  
By then Jonathan had let the conversation drift off into the void. He didn’t care for it, and he was bored anyways.  
Quietly he watched the sky outside of the window of their home, watching as the sky was still lit up. It never got dark early in summer, and it never did, just science I guess..

”Jon, did you see anything interesting today?” Lois questioned the teen boy, causing him to snap out of his daydream, “Uh... There was this new organic shop down where that dance studio used to be.. That’s pretty cool..” He mumbled, finishing his last bit of potatoes.

”May I be excused?” He queried his parents, receiving a small nod in return from Lois who took his plate and set it in the sink to be washed later. He gave his father a smile before exiting the kitchen and to his room. 

Jon let out a sigh before sinking down onto his bed, daylight still pouring into his room. His eyes flicked to the nearest object, his phone.  
While he was a teenager, he didn’t use it much. He preferred to be outside and to fly in the night, preferably during the fall when the air was crisp and he could feel the cold running through his hair. Then after he’d land by a small diner and get some hot chocolate, and fly back to his open window to his warm home to sleep for the night.

Though it was a lot he didn’t always do it, maybe twice a week or so, but it was worth it in the nights where he’s return from a long day of crime fighting and school.

Sometimes he’d even get sick and maybe miss a day of school, which weren’t very eventful seeing it closed nearly every time a villain appeared, and the students had to stay in the clear until the mess was taken care of, which wasn’t much of a problem.

As Jon grew older, he realized that much of the stuff he was learning had gotten easier and easier, and that it was simple enough to learn on his own, thanks to his parents of course.

Though, his life always seemed so empty now. He was a grade A student, never really got in trouble and he had a lot of friends.  
Just the thought of not knowing what he was meant to do maybe?..

While he wanted to continue his contemplation, a series of knocks on his door interrupted him and his scrolling on his phone, causing him to stand and lock the electronic while he approached the dark oak door.

Jon turned the knob his expression turning into a smile as he saw his mother there, with a seemingly unsure and anxious expression as she looked at her son, “Jon... Your father wants to see you in his office.” She hesitated, clearing her throat afterwards.

Jon gave a curt nod before allowing himself to lift off the ground and float to his father’s ‘office,’ or as they jokingly call it, his man cave. It was where he did his work for the Planet in case he didn’t have time to finish it somewhere else or at work, which was common since he was Superman.

“Dad?” He asked opening the door and peeking his face in, stepping in fully when he saw his dad writing something down.

He shut the door before sitting in front of his father who let out a sigh, removing his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, where two marks from the glasses remained.  
He looked to his son before speaking, “Jon, do you remember when you were younger..? You had that outburst when I was gone?.. When you met Ollie and-“

“Miss. Canary? Yeah?”

“Your mother and I are worried, Jonathan. You’ve had outbursts of your powers over the years, and you’re an amazing kid the best we could ever ask for, we love you.. but I think it’s best we try and harness your powers some more,” He suggested, furrowing his brows.

“W-what does that mean? Are you getting rid of me?” Jon questioned fearfully, his brows knitting together.

“Heavens no,” Kent paused to chuckle tiredly, “theres a team called the Teen Titans. They’re a group of teens all there to save the day and better control your powers.”

“Jon, this is an opportunity. To protect everyone and to prevent you making the same mistakes I have.”

“Dad, I don’t want to. Living with total strangers? Besides... I wouldn’t benefit them, I’m just the same as you but younger,” he scoffed, looking away.

“Jon, give them a chance please? Just one month, and we can never send you back if you just give it a chance, okay?”

He thought it over. Only a month. Uno. One. Singular. No more than that.  
“One month, that’s it.” He stated as he stood from his seat, heading for the door.

“Good, because Dick should be coming to get you tomorrow,” Kent added with a smile, as the ravenette teen went back to his room and shut the door.

“I doubt I’ll be too attached,” he mumbled to himself before opening his closer and dragging a duffel bag out, a tired expression displayed on his face.

“They’re just some randos... nothing more.”


End file.
